


heart to heart to heart

by eightisms (singasongofus)



Series: hand in hand in hand [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Getting Together, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, if it's not lesbians is it truly eightisms, not on purpose tbh i just have mimghao brainworms, tender domestic lesbians, the puppification of Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasongofus/pseuds/eightisms
Summary: mingyu has a crush. that's no problem; minghao's heart has more than enough room for two.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: hand in hand in hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	heart to heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably a million songs with the lyrics "heart to heart to heart" but i was thinking of fromis_9 "to heart" when i wrote this !
> 
> 1\. it's not really that explicit there's just one scene that gets a little spicy  
> 2\. i had originally started this for snap shots november birthday fest and then it... got away from me...... and now here it is, as a prequel of sorts !  
> 3\. no beta we die like people who write their fics during chinese class (me)
> 
> hope you enjoy !

Minghao comes home to see her dogs on the couch with their tails between their legs. One of them is her actual dog, the dumbass golden retriever she acquired partially by accident in her last year of university, and the other is her girlfriend, Kim Mingyu, acquired entirely on purpose and through a very long game of is-she-isn’t-she catalyzed by her college roommate, who knew that Mingyu was bisexual the  _ entire goddamn time, fuck you Wen Junhui _ .

Pija, the aforementioned dumbass golden retriever, immediately perks up when he sees Minghao, rolling inelegantly off the couch to try and lick at her toes while she balances on one foot, unbuckling the straps of her heels.

“You’re so nasty,” she scolds him. Pija looks up at her with his tongue hanging out, wagging his tail so hard it thumps against the wall. Minghao stares him down for a couple more seconds before she caves, kneeling down to scratch him behind the ears. He gives her an enthusiastic kiss on the chin in thanks. “Okay,” she says, “now let’s see what Minggoo is so sad about, hm?”

Mingyu has her chin hooked over the back of the couch, watching them with sad puppy eyes-- she’s even better at it than Pija, who’s an actual dog. She looks very cute and very pathetic, and Minghao can’t help herself from leaning down to drop a kiss on the crown of her head.

“What’s wrong, baby,” she coos, “was the cute barista mean to you again today?” She’s only half joking; Mingyu’s last ex-girlfriend was Seungkwan, whose hobby was lovingly bullying Mingyu. They broke up amicably a couple months ago, and now Seungkwan is dating Hansol, who’s Minghao’s ex. Minghao never bought into the whole “all lesbians date each others’ exes” thing until well… all her exes started dating each other. It’s fine though, really. Hansol and Seungkwan are cute together; they’re the youngest of their gay little friend group, but Mingyu is always talking about how she thinks they’re gonna be the first to get married.

Mingyu makes a sad little noise from where she has her face buried in Minghao’s tummy. “How did you know?”

Minghao can’t help the laugh that bursts out of her, tries to muffle it anyway with another kiss to the top of her girlfriend’s head. “Hmmm,” she muses, “Maybe it’s because you followed me around like a lost puppy after I told you that you were being a nuisance in my studio,” she teases, “or because the first time we had sex you came when I--  _ mmph! _ ”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Mingyu slaps her hand over Minghao’s mouth. The tops of her ears are pink, and Minghao grabs Mingyu’s wrist to move her hand, leaning down to kiss her properly. She really can’t help it-- her girlfriend is so  _ cute _ .

They get a little caught up in it; Minghao ends up on the couch on top of Mingyu, hands slipped beneath her sweater to scrape over Mingyu’s ribs. Mingyu looks a little dazed, a little kiss-dumb when she pulls back, and Minghao has to fight the urge to dive back in. She climbs off Mingyu instead, ignoring her whines. Minghao is a grown-ass woman who is going to change out of her nice work clothes before she makes out with her girlfriend on the couch.

Which is what she fully intends to do, as soon as she’s traded her stockings and blouse for loungewear, except that when she comes back out from the bedroom Mingyu is pulling the sexiest, most mouth-watering baked pasta she’s ever seen out of the oven. Minghao doesn’t even  _ like _ western food that much, but anything that Mingyu cooks tastes like heaven. So, yeah, plans of eating Mingyu out on the couch are postponed in favor of eating Mingyu’s delicious cooking.

After the dishes are washed and dried, and Minghao is also washed and dried, her nightly skincare routine is interrupted by her phone vibrating on the countertop. It’s Soonyoung, which means it’s probably nothing important, because she’s an idiot who has no concept of people who work normal hours and have to wake up early. Minghao answers anyway, because she’s a good friend like that.

“Myungho!” Soonyoung’s face is incredibly close to the camera and cast in a purple glow, “what are you doing right now?”

“I’m going to sleep, like a normal person who has work in the morning,” deadpans Minghao, settling under the blankets next to Mingyu. Pija is already curled up at the end of the bed, taking up way more room than he has any right to.

“Soonyoungie, who are you-- oh, hi Myungho!” Seokmin comes into the frame nose-first. “Are you in bed? Where’s Pija? Let me see my son!”

“He’s not your son, Minghao and I raised him,” complains Mingyu as Minghao dutifully pans the camera to show Pija, who is snuffling in his sleep. “Why are you calling us so late?”

“Yeah,” says a voice from somewhere off-screen, “What the fuck is wrong with you guys?”

Mingyu goes as still as a fucking rock. She goes so still and so silent that Minghao suddenly feels like she’s cuddling a tree. Minghao mutes the call.

“Um,” says Mingyu, very eloquently, “that sounds like Jihoon.”

_ Wait a second _ . “Wait a second,” Minghao narrows her eyes, “Jihoon as in, Jihoon who works at Love&Letter? Jihoon as in, cute barista who you go to see every day just so she can bully you?”

“Um,” says Mingyu again, “yes?”

Minghao hits unmute. “Soonyoung,” she says, very sweetly, “who’s your friend?”

“Oh!” there’s a noise on the other end like Soonyoung dropped the phone. Minghao wishes she was surprised by this. “That’s Jihoon! Jihoonie, say hi to Myungho!” Soonyoung picks the phone back up, turning it to show another girl typing furiously away at the keyboard.

Minghao is proud to say that she keeps a perfectly straight face while she watches her girlfriend’s eyes fill with fear. 

“Stop calling me Jihoonie,” says the girl-- Jihoon. She turns towards the camera, pulling off her headphones, and  _ oh _ . She’s  _ cute _ . Like, maybe Minghao’s mouth is hanging open a little levels of cute. Fuck, Mingyu is definitely laughing at her right now.

Soonyoung is oblivious, bless her heart. “Ah, but Jihoonie...”

“Turn your camera off before your friends have to watch me throttle you,” grumbles Jihoon, and okay, it totally makes sense that Mingyu’s so into her. Soonyoung drops the fucking phone again.

“Okay, okay!” She leans over the camera where it’s fallen onto the floor. “Bye Myungho, bye Mingyu! Goodnight!” The line goes dead.

…

The next time Minghao and Mingyu have a day off together, they go to Love&Letter for brunch.

“It’s weird to be this close to work on my day off,” whines Mingyu.

Minghao gives her a little once-over. “Don’t you want Jihoon to see you looking all cute like this though?” Mingyu mumbles something into her scarf and Minghao tugs a little at the end of it, biting back a smile. “What was that, baby? Couldn’t hear you.”

Mingyu stares at her for a couple seconds, clearly embarrassed. “...She can’t see my arms in this jacket.”

Minghao laughs for real this time, clinging to Mingyu and feeling up her arms, just to appease her. “You’re right honey,” she teases, “Without your big, sexy arms to focus on, Jihoon is going to realize that you’re a silly melon.” She says the nickname in Chinese, feels fondness well up in her as she watches Mingyu process it and grin goofily at her. Mingyu’s Chinese is very, very bad, but she tries very, very hard for Minghao. She’s figured out how to say her name, at least.

A tall, soft-spoken girl takes their order, but Minghao can see Jihoon over her shoulder, making drinks. So can Mingyu, if the way she’s practically vibrating is anything to go by. It’s funny for them to be here, on a date where they can’t actually act like they’re dating because they don’t want to scare Jihoon away. 

Minghao is nervous about this-- she and Mingyu have dated other people separately, and it’s not the first time they’ve talked about dating someone else together, but it’s never been quite right for them. She’s excited, but also scared, and she can’t even hold Mingyu’s hand for comfort because then Jihoon will figure out that they’re dating and maybe not want to date either of them.

She and Mingyu have been talking about this a lot-- they can’t seem to  _ stop _ talking about it, actually. Minghao will be in the kitchen and Mingyu will come sit by the counter and ask, “do you think we should take Jihoon out for dinner?” Yes, because if she comes over on the first date it will be very, extremely obvious that they are more than roommates. That’s another thing-- finding the right balance, spending time together that they can both get to know Jihoon, but not so much that it seems weird.

So she’s nervous, but it’s also kind of nice to have a front-row seat to how cute Mingyu is with a crush. Halfway through her omelette Jihoon came over with a little apron tied around her waist to ask if everything was alright, and Minghao got to watch her girlfriend choke on a sip of coffee, recover in record speed, and flash Jihoon a cute, shy smile. She also gets to watch Jihoon’s mouth curl up at the edges while she tries not to laugh at Mingyu, and hear her say shit like “Good thing you’re always like this or I’d have to call 119.” Minghao also completely unashamedly stares at Jihoon’s ass when she walks away, and gets kicked under the table for her efforts.

Later, up to her knuckles in Mingyu’s pussy, Minghao kisses the back of Mingyu’s neck, tells her, “You like her so much, baby.” Mingyu whimpers when she comes, collapsing onto the bed and pulling Minghao down with her.

“You like her too,” says Mingyu, not accusing, but-- something. She pushes Minghao onto her back, climbing over her to press a kiss just below her navel.

“I do,” agrees Minghao easily, trailing off into a moan when Mingyu gets her mouth on Minghao’s pussy, hands strong and possessive on her thighs. She doesn’t do much talking after that.

…

Mingyu brings Jihoon home a couple weeks later. They’ve been going on little outings together, not quite dates but Mingyu always comes home full of energy, excitement bubbling over the edges of the pot. Minghao’s gone with them a couple times too, likes the little looks she and Jihoon get to share when they’re teasing Mingyu together. Jihoon has soft hands-- they brushed once, the time Minghao gave her the car keys and let her drive them just so she could stare at Jihoon from the passenger seat. Minghao thinks about them constantly, wants them on her, in her, feels like she’s going crazy with it.

“Down, girl,” laughs Minghao when Mingyu comes home from another not-date and kisses the living daylights out of her. “Aiyo, Pija,” she coos at him; he laid down obediently on the floor when he heard “down.” “Look at you, such a good boy. Why can’t Minggo be good like you?” Pija’s tail thumps happily on the floor.

“Hey, what,” sputters Mingyu, “I’m good!”

Minghao kisses her sweetly, pulls back just to look at Mingyu for a while, endeared. “Of course you are, baby,” she murmurs, “be good and ask Jihoon to come over for dinner, okay?”

Mingyu’s eyes light up like the fucking reflective vest Minghao bought Pija so she could take him on runs in the morning. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Minghao can feel the nervousness and excitement, condensing into a stormcloud behind her ribs. “I think so.”

Mingyu tips her head forwards to rest against Minghao’s shoulder, leans into her like she’s trying to fuse the two of them together, atom to atom. “I hope it-- I hope she wants to. With us.”

“Yeah,” says Minghao, fingers gentle and warm on the nape of Mingyu’s neck, “I hope so too.”

…

Jihoon sitting on their little brown leather couch, in their living room, surrounded by all the physical evidence of Mingyu and Minghao’s life together, is not something Minghao could have prepared herself for. She feels like she’s about to cry, standing like an idiot in the doorframe, like she’s gazing into their future, or something-- nevermind the fact that it’s way too early to be having thoughts like that; first things first, ask Jihoon to date them.

Dinner goes well; Mingyu cooked (of course) and it’s delicious (of course) and Minghao just-- she likes this so much. She’s sitting next to Jihoon, both of the across from Mingyu who has a flush high on her cheeks from the attention, or the wine, or both. Being next to Jihoon means that Minghao gets to lean back and watch her without being caught staring, at least not by Jihoon. Mingyu keeps sending her charged little looks, looks that make Minghao want to reach across the table and put her hands around Mingyu’s neck, watch her eyes go soft and dreamy when she calls her ‘puppy’. Minghao shakes her head a little, trying to focus. She doesn’t need her thoughts going there right now; she already keeps getting distracted by the tender nape of Jihoon’s neck beneath her ponytail, the strong lines of her fingers where they’re curled around the stem of her glass.

Minghao excuses herself to the bathroom. 

She comes  _ back _ from the bathroom to find Mingyu in her seat, kissing Jihoon, and chokes on her own spit.

“Sorry,” says Mingyu, immediately. She looks like a kicked puppy.

“You guys are dating, right?” blurts out Jihoon. Her eyes are wide as dinner plates, but there’s something hard behind her gaze. “Because I’m not-- if this is-- I don’t wanna be like,” she closes her eyes for a second. When she opens them again she levels her gaze at Mingyu, and Minghao can see the way Mingyu sits up a little straighter, unconsciously trying to be good. This isn’t the time for it, but it’s cute, and a little sexy, and wow, Minghao is having a  _ really _ hard time focusing today. “This isn’t just a sex thing, right?” asks Jihoon softly.

Mingyu takes her hands immediately; Jihoon lets her. “No no no,” stammers Mingyu, “I really-- I like you so much, and Minghao, she’s…” Minghao rests her hand, gentle, on the back of Mingyu’s neck.

“We want to date you,” Minghao tells Jihoon, voice quiet like she’ll scare Jihoon away if she talks any louder-- providing they haven’t already. “Both of us.”

“Oh,” Jihoon breathes. She looks down to her hands, still holding Mingyu’s. When she looks back up at them her gaze has gone soft. “I, um, I want that too.”

Minghao’s smile feels like it’s gonna split her face; she can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of her when she looks at Mingyu and sees her eyes bright with tears. “Aiyo,” she says, teasing, “what are you crying for?”

“Big baby,” grumbles Jihoon, but she’s smiling too. Minghao can’t tear her eyes away.

Jihoon meets her gaze, tongue coming out to wet her lower lip. “Can I, um.” The tips of her ears are bright red.

Minghao leans in, lets Jihoon meet her halfway. Her lips are warm and soft; she tastes sweet like wine. Mingyu comes up behind Minghao, hands on her waist and breath hot against the side of her neck. Jihoon has a hand on her cheek; Minghao feels like she’s going to melt into the two of them.

Later, they’re laying on the couch, all of them piled on one side, Pija taking up the entire other half. “You were really nervous about this, huh?” says Jihoon, running her fingers through Mingyu’s hair.

“We were,” Mingyu says, glancing at Minghao “we like you a lot.”

“Lucky for you that I like you a lot too, then,” teases Jihoon. “Both of you.” she adds softly.

Minghao reaches out to rest her hand over Jihoon’s where she’s still stroking Mingyu’s hair. “You should spend the night.”

Jihoon smiles at her; Minghao feels her chest opening up, caving in, heart swelling twice its size. “Okay,” says Jihoon, “I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i wanted to name pija "dogyeom" so fucking bad you have No Idea.  
> 2\. silly melon （傻瓜） is a term of endearment in mandarin ! i think it suits minggoo  
> 3\. jihoon knew they were dating because mingyu is the most obvious person in the world and she has incurable lovingminghaoitis
> 
> find me on twitter @sun8stars !


End file.
